1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wind musical instruments, more particularly to the materials and construction of lip-reed wind instruments.
2. Prior Art
The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. patentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee6,852,917B2Feb. 8, 2005McAleenan6,713,130B1Mar. 30, 2004Kuno et al.4,998,456Apr. 4, 1991Kahonen4,860,629Aug. 29, 1989Del Giudice2,995,781Aug. 15, 1961Sipler